


Addictions

by prettyryden



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addictions, Angst, Clubbing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Partying, Shoplifting, Stealing, addict, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's addicted to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Habits are hard to break,drugs ,drinking,cheating. For Frank it was stealing , nothing was more exhilarating then shoplifting or stealing something. It gave him his highs like some people get with alcohol or cocaine or weed.

One Saturday night, Frank went out to a club,he knew that it would be easy to steal from people there as it was filled with loud music , bad lighting and drunk people.

 

Gerard was going out , forced to actually.  
His friend dragged him to a club . "Come on, it'll be fun "  
"Fine"  
Less then twenty minutes after he got there,his friend was leaving to go hook up with some whore in a bathroom stall.He should just leave now , he pushed through the crowd of sweaty drunks and was about to leave when he saw the most beautiful person ever.  
He had black hair that fell perfectly and was just short enough that's he'd have to stand on tiptoes to kiss you , and honestly Gerard did want to kiss him.

Frank saw a man with bright red hair walk across the room.He didn't even want to steal from someone this perfect , he had big eyes that probably had seen everything and the kind of face that you know could make the most beautiful smile.  
He had to introduce himself,now.  
"Hi I'm Frank" he rushed out  
"I'm Gerard " the red haired man said , at the same nervous speed as him.  
Gerard was so nervous he was shocked he even remembered his own name  
"I was going to leave but I guess I'll stay now" he said shyly


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss can become a new addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this,leave a comment and some kudos!

They joined hands and pushed their way back onto the crowded dance floor.They were probably the only people there who weren't completely high or drunk.They were high on the euphoria of being in love with a complete stranger and that was enough for them.   
They made their way all around to the back and went out the exit , into the streets.Gerard leaned against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. Frank sighed , why did the beautiful ones always ruin their bodies with stupid addictions like drinking and smoking.He held his tongue,remembering how his own addiction could land him in prison.  
They walked down the streets , aimlessly.Gerard paused at a coffee shop down the road and then stopped and continued walking.They walked and walked and walked.  
They stopped at a park bench and sat down.  
Gerard had one thought "why did I walk in the dark with a stranger"   
Frank had the same thought.  
Frank opened his mouth but instead of talking , decided otherwise and lazily draped his hand over Gerard's . Gerard grasped his hand like it was the only thing keeping him from falling into the Grand Canyon.  
"It's okay" Frank murmured.  
Before Frank even could figure out what was happening,Gerard leaned it.  
"May I?" He said , with a little giggle still in his voice.  
"Yes" Frank said,his voice shaking.  
Gerard tasted like coffee and cigarettes and a million other things and he didn't even know why he loved it so much but he did and they just stayed there for a while.  
Frank put his arm around Gerard , took something out of his pocket and slipped a note into it.  
Gerard checked his watch,"I really ,really ,should be going now"  
Frank , with the hint of a smile on his lips said "you forgot this" and handed him ,his wallet.  
On the way back,a paper blew out and Gerard went to catch it.  
It said "call me '817-265-9076-Frank"  
The next morning he woke up and did just that.


End file.
